


since your art being and breath

by melanin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 7x11, Angst, M/M, Multi, Post7x11, s7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanin/pseuds/melanin
Summary: love can be mistaken for cannibalism if you don't look close enough, the notion that you love someone so much that you can't help but bite and tear and ruin, like a vulture so engrossed that you don't realize there's nothing left until it's too lateorWhen Ian meets his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright ladies lets do this  
> First of all: No I don't like the fact that the show depicted Ian fucking a woman I fucking hate it since ian was always so proud of his sexuality but I needed a loophole for this story alright? Also it's bad my first fic in general be easy on my I will make mistakes and I might not update as often as I want since I do have a life and responsibilities. The first chapter will give more of a background and A prologue so enjoy

In retrospect, Ian should have guessed that life was never really on his side. Even then, of course it was initially a big shock when about after 15 years of complete radio silence, Mandy Milkovich has somehow made her way back to the southside and by accident let it slip that maybe Ian's mistakes were never innocent as deemed. ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

He knew he was lucky, there was no question about that. He was lucky in the notion that his mistakes usually didn't have as big a consequence as they could.

For example, when he was manic and has gone through the endless sexual desire and fucked anytime he could, he usually didn't use a condom. He has never caught anything, and the one other time his careless could have ended badly was the one time he fucked a woman with a vagina. He could still remember the day, how terrible and tainted he felt.

 

He hated Caleb more than he already did for cheating after that. Hated that he has pushed this poisonous idea into his mind and made him unsure of the one thing he has always been proud of. But after that done deal, he always considered himself lucky that the act ended as soon. That his mistake didn't end as badly and could have. Then again, when was he ever right?

"What did you just say?" Ian was frozen Ian couldn't move.

He had to be hallucinating.

Mandy stood shocked as if she had just let slip something that could end the world just by the few words slipping through her mouth in a drunken, drug induced state.

For Ian, they could.

Everyone else packed into that small living room stood frozen as well, some with looks of confusion and others with pity. Fiona on the other hand looked as if she had just witnessed her own death date.

Ian could see in Mandy's eyes the contemplation . Does she try to play it off or does she spill the truth.

 

Of course Ian didn't understand how deep this went and how confusingly connected everything was and just how much she had fucked up.

Maybe it was for the past that it's been so long since she's visited her old house. Maybe her brothers warnings that she would probably let something slip shouldn't have gone ignored the way they did. Maybe she should have just lived her life, ignoring the thoughts and worries packed in the back of her kind of how her old best friend was doing. Because, after all, he hadn't really made that much of an effort either. Really, his actions that ultimately led his brother to being a fugitive on the run with a broken mind should have told her that he needs to be forgotten. Or maybe the fact that the mom of this spoken child coming crying at a time way past midnight, stuttering that she couldn't do this anymore and that the father was ignoring her should have done it for Mandy. Should have been a trigger to let her know that Ian Gallagher needs to be left in the past.

She's always had a soft spot for him though, always will.

She knows that the second event mentioned that occurred at 3am wasn't really his fault, after all who would like to remember an event like that, one that was made is a haste decision of questioning yourself. He didn't know about the child. And yes, his actions towards her brother did cause resentment in her. Because in the end, she would always love and choose her brother first.

But it's been almost two decades since that and maybe her guards were falling . She ran the options over in her mind again. In the end though, she was tired.

She was exhausted and spent and the energy of coming up with an excuse, especially when her head was pounding at a rate of a mile a minute, was not a luxury she could muster . In the end, she decided on a blunt statement that was the truth .

"You have a daughter ."

 

And with that she walked off and right through the front door, eyes stormy and brain not yet caught up as to what she let slip. Ian just stood there, by the dust filled couch in the middle of the living room as everyone else was coming down from the initial shock of feelings. The sky was blue, the sun was high the weather was beautiful. Kids were playing outside and life was moving almost too gracefully. He had messed up.His luck had ran out.He had a daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit his later since the format isn't as I wanted it to be but I've had his idea in my head for so long so fuck it I'll fix it later. Also this was short but they'll get longer I just needed an opening posted first to get the story flowing, you know ? Hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
